


Halloween Magic

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Halloween Surprise [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, FS family, Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz and Jemma try to get their trick or treaters ready to go. Corralling three kids is harder than they thought. Sequel to Halloween Surprise.





	Halloween Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after Halloween Surprise. You don’t need to read that one first (but you should if you haven’t) :)

What a difference a year made. Last Halloween it had just been a hypothetical, but now Evie was already five months old and ready for her first time trick or treating. Jemma pushed away the small kernel of sadness, Evie really was still a baby for goodness sakes, and smiled at all three of her children in their costumes. 

“There’s still time to make them change,” Fitz said in her ear as he came to stand next to her. 

She leaned into his warmth and felt better almost immediately. “No, it’s alright. We couldn’t use the same costume forever.”

But Fitz had identified part of the source of her sadness about tonight. For the last few years she had dressed up with Max and Maddie as a water molecule. It was the perfect costume and it bonded them together as a family. Pun absolutely intended. But that wasn’t possible with their newest addition, and instead of coming up with another costume idea, Max had insisted on dressing up at Thor, Maddie as Captain Marvel, and Fitz had even found superhero pajamas and a mask for Evie. A mask that she was apparently now using to practice chewing. 

So many things were changing. 

“Jemma,” Fitz said sternly and took her shoulders to turn her towards him. “They love you. And I love you too.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“I know. It’s just so hard to see them growing up so fast.”

He chuckled. “Just wait until you’re done trick or treating and they are tired and crabby. They won’t seem very grown up then.”

“Mum!” Maddie interrupted. “Can we go?”

Maddie was bouncing on her toes, practically vibrating with excitement. And that was without any sugar. Hopefully they’d all get to sleep at a decent hour tonight. 

“Of course, darling. Let me just take a few pictures before we go.”

“Ugh, do we have to?” asked Max. 

“Yes,” Fitz answered before Jemma could and she breathed a sigh of relief that she knew Fitz didn’t miss. Max was constantly testing his boundaries with her, but for some reason he didn’t question Fitz. At least, not yet anyway. 

Herding all three children in front of the decorated front door, Fitz and Jemma both tried to get them all facing the camera and smiling at the same time. 

“Evie, look at mum,” she said as Fitz quickly tried to capture a few pictures. After getting a few that were good enough, they were ready to go. 

“Do you remember the rules?” Fitz asked. 

“Stay together, say thank you, and don’t eat any candy until it’s been tested,” Max and Maddie recited. 

Thanks to the small lab and equipment, courtesy of SHIELD of course, the FitzSimmons children had the safest Halloween candy in the neighborhood. 

Jemma smiled. “That’s right. I think we’re ready to go now.”

She scooped up Evie and peppered her face with kisses, feeling much lighter as the baby laughed in response. She turned her head when she saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye and realized Fitz had taken a picture of her. 

“What was that for? We already got some of her in her costume.”

Fitz didn’t answer, merely turned his phone towards her so she could see the picture for herself. It was her holding Evie, joy evident on her face, with Max and Maddie standing beside her smiling at the camera. 

This was happiness. 

“Thank you, Fitz. It’s perfect.” 

He swiped at the back of his neck with one hand in a gesture she would never get tired of seeing. Unable to help herself, she stepped closer to him and kissed him with a little more enthusiasm than she usually displayed in front of the children. 

“Ugh, mum!”

They ignored Max’s feigned outrage. 

“What was that for?” Fitz asked. His gaze was intense. 

“You are perfect,” she said simply. 

“No, I’m not.”

“You. This. It’s all perfect. Thank you.”

“I have no idea what you’re thanking me for, but you’re welcome.”

They smiled at each other and for a second they could have been teenagers again. Their world had been nothing but possibility shaped by their choices. And all of those choices had led them here. Older, hopefully wiser, but definitely happier. They didn’t have to wait on possibility. They had everything right here. She would have tried to tell him that, but he already knew. 

“Mum, can we go now?” It was Maddie again. 

“Yes, of course.”

“Finally,” Max muttered. Jemma just let it go, too happy to worry too much about her son’s small rebellions. But Fitz sent Max a look that made him stand up straighter and fiddle with his costume. 

Making sure everyone had their bags, they headed out, leaving Fitz behind to pass out candy, or healthy snacks really. As she left, she turned and mouthed “I love you” to Fitz. 

Smiling, he responded, “I love you more.”


End file.
